Administrators of wireless local area networks desire accurate location and orientation of access points (APs). When a new access point (AP) is added to a network, the installer may manually determine the azimuth and elevation angle of the AP. The azimuth and elevation angle of the AP are employed to determine heatmap estimates, location estimation, network coverage estimation, etc.